V wing Starfighter
Background The Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter, often simply known as the V-wing starfighter or Nimbus fighter, was a short-ranged starfighter deployed late in the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic. V-wing were later succeeded by the Imperial TIE Fighter and its variants, as well as the Rebel RZ-1 A-wing interceptor, all of which incorporated aspects of the V-wing into their designs. The Alpha-3 Nimbus-class starfighter was a sturdy, wedge-shaped starfighter similar to the Delta-7 Aethersprite-class interceptors used by the Jedi Order. It was manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, the same company responsible for both the Delta-7 fighter and its successor, the Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor. Both the Delta-7 and the Alpha-3 models were designed by the engineer Walex Blissex, who would later co-design the Rebel Alliance's A-wing fighter with Jan Dodonna. The V-wing had wing mounted laser cannons and had a wedge shape. The V-wings also featured folding wing radiators similar to those fitted on the later Eta-2 interceptors. But when landing, the wings fold downward to form as landing gear. Nestled between each wing and the hull were two twin laser cannons, which could swivel on the vessel's wing hubs to provide a wide range of fire. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Alpha-3 Nimbus Class V-wing Starfighter Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering Crew: 1 + 1 astromech droid (droid removed on later Galactic Empire Models) Cargo: 60kg Cost - 102 500 new, 45 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 300 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 50 Wing Panels - 100 ea Engines - 120 ea Laser Cannon - 70 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere 1450kph with shields off, Mach 8 with shields on FTL - uses a hyperdrive space ring for independent long range operations with a rating of 400 LY per hour. Some specific units were modified to have a built in hyperdrive of the same rating. Maximum Range: can operate for upto 15 hours under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.9m Height: 5.84m when "wings" are extended Width: 3.8m Weight: 11 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 single blast, 3d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 30 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)